Triple fenesis
by oninshama
Summary: todo se volvió normal en la vida de finn deseando que algo pase sin embargo todo cambia cuando una extraña chica llega a este mundo, ahora finn debe lidiar algo peor que una batalla contra el lich u otro cometa catalizador... un triangulo amoroso todo causado por esta extraña chica


CAMBIANDO EL RUMBO

Pov finn

Bien aquí vamos de nuevo, iniciar otro aburrido dia suspiro mientras resignado me lenvanto de mi cama solo para hacer la misma rutina desde hace 3 años comer algo tomar mi mochila para ir de aventuras pero sorpresa hacer 3 años todo acabo, con la eliminacion del lich nada malo pasa ya no hay tipos malos a los que les deba patear el trasero.

El año pasado esto me daba igual pero con la noticia que jake se iria con lady arcoiris, Neptor y BMO irian a explorar por si solos el mundo, empece a pensar como seria la vida solo Marceline a veces va a la nocheosfera y esta con dulce princesa hablando de ella la dulce princesa ahora solo se dedica a la ciencia o cuando tiene tiempo y hablamos solo dice "y Marcy me abrazo y marcy aquello y marcy lo otro" no es que odie a marceline pero por escuchar tanto su nombre llegue a soñar con ella.

Flama gobierna el reino de fuego con pan de canela a su lado, no dejo de pensar que son pareja o que pan de canela tiene sentimientos por phoebe bueno seria bueno visitarla de vez en cuando ¿no? Me dispongo a salir cuando recuerdo algo asi me dejo de hablar cuando supo que veia a la maga cazadora… raro cosas de chicas supongo.

Pov normal

Finn salio de su casa sin algun rumbo fijo solo queria ver algo de accion o platicar con unos amigos asi que un poco determinado llamo a unos sin embargo se desalento de sus respuestas

-no puedo finn tengo una cita amistosa con bonnibel- fue la respuesta de marceline

-ahora no tengo tiempo chamaco perro gunter quiere salir hacia el mar- respondio el rey helado

-me encantaria pero recuerdas que no puedo al ser abeja reina- contesto brisa con un poco de tristeza al no poder ver a finn por ser abeja reina

\- marcy no puede por ende dulce princesa igual rey helado igual brisa esta ocupada ummmmm y ¿la reina flama?- finn saco el telefono movil de su mochila y marco a la reina flama a ver que pasaba-

-hola finn- respondio pan de canela- ¿Qué sucede?

-hola pan de canela ¿como estas?-

-bien gracias todo normal y ¿por alla?-

-ya sabes aburrido ya no hay mucho que hacer, oye pan de canela ¿podrias pasarme a la reina flama?

-(que estraño nunca la llama asi)- penso el dulce habitante-claro aguarda un momento-

Pan de canela se dirijia al tono donde se encontraba la reina flama, ella se via mucho mas linda que hace años pero igualmente se veia mucho mas agotada de lo normal al parecer ser reina no era tan facil de no ser por pan de canela ella hubiera perdido la cordura hace 2 años.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- hablo phoebe sin ganas-

-la llaman alteza

-cuelga no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie-

-bien- retoma el telefono- lo lamento finn la reina flama no tiene animos de…- fui interrumpido ya que phoebe le arrebato el telefono-

-hola finn hace mucho que no hablabas pense que algo malo te iba pasado ¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme y visitarme? – se notaba una tristeza en sus palabras al pensar que finn la queria pero quererla a cien metros lejos de el.

-hola reina flama si ya hace mucho jeje perdon por no ir los guardias me negaron la entrada diciendo algo de por la maga cazadora o algo asi ya tiene tiempo-

-¿o si como esta tu novia?- decia con cierto odio esa frase mientras apretaba el telefono derritiendolo a pesar de estar protegido

-ammmm reina flama maga cazadora y yo nunca salimos como pareja-

-oh perdon finn que cosas suceden ¿no? Je -rei nerviosamente por el malentendido -bueno ¿a que se debe tu llamada finn?-

-queria hablar contigo reina flama-

-¿sobre que?-

-de ¿Cómo estas?¿como te va?¿si ya eres mama o no?- dijo esto ultimo como una broma-

-muy gracioso finn ummmm de momento estoy un poco atareada y agotada ser reina no es facil son papeleo papeleo y kilos de papeleo no es como con otras princesa con la dulce princesa o cherry la princesa del oceano en lo ultimo no no pienso ser mama, aun-

-osea que ya tienes novio o prometido ¿no es asi?-

-si, digo no. O no se se llama Gabriel es un amigo de la infancia y digamos que según cuentan por ahí le gusto pero no se atreve a decirme-

-¿te gusta?-

-digamos que si es muy atento detallista buen amigo romantico guapo….-

ella seguia hablando cualidades de el mientras Finn se lamentaba haber preguntado eso, pasaron casi 5 minutos antes de que phoebe dejara de hablar de Gabriel -si es un chico perfecto en pocas palabras-

-Si Bonnie – contesto fin un poco desesperado por la larga descripción de Gabriel no lo conocía en persona pero por la descripción tan detallada que le dio ya sabia altura color de piel hasta cuantos lunares tenia-

-¿Qué dijiste?

-si… phoeny-

-¿phoeny? ¿Quien es ella?-

-amm amm es una manera de decir como tus flamas son tan hermosas como un fenix- finn se dio un facepalm en la cara despues de decir eso en vez de admitir que la confundio-

-awww finn eres muy dulce gracias- se sonrojo ligeramente ella- sabes nadie me habia dicho algo asi de lindo desde…-

-(no puede ser¡ glob llevame por favor)- el joven no queria escuchar mas, el tiempo modifico la personalidad de phoebe en gran medida

Despues de casi una hora de historia de phoebe que finn ocasiono sin querer llego al oceano donde se acosto a la orilla de esto, no le importa que se lo llevara el agua con tal de vivir algo nuevo pero a veces es mejor no pedir ese tipo de cosas, finn cerro los ojos oyendo solamente el sonido del agua

 _ **Y bien esta es la primera parte de este curioso fanfic :D si les gusto dejen su comentario y suscribanse**_

 _ **-esto no es youtube :v**_

 _ **:´v bueno. La personaje que aparecera en un futuro va a ser de un anime, que sigo esperando su tercera temporada**_

 _ **Cherry es similar a las ninfas solo que tiene el cabello lacio usa un vestido dependiendo como se sienta ese dia**_

 _ **Hasta la proxima :D**_


End file.
